Time will pass, and new life will be given
by Manganime Lover
Summary: [Sequel to an Exile and an heiress] Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki... both in love, both in exile, and ... both are parents.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning every one. Today we have two new students entering our class."

**Because people asked me too, I am doing a sequel to my other Naruto story **

'**An Exile and an Heiress.' And it might be a chapter story. I hope you enjoy.**

_Eight years ago, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga, disappeared._

_Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, refused to believe her note saying that she left of her own free will, and retaliated by saying that as soon as he found her husband, the exiled Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Hiashi would destroy Naruto himself._

_However, Naruto Uzumaki had taken precautions the minute he was exiled, to make sure he wouldn't be found, and to make sure that his wife and his children would not be in danger. However, Hinata insisted they went to the Konoha academy._

"Now, I know it is rather late for them to be starting but, please make Naro and Hina feel welcome."

_Two young children entered the classroom, and straight away you could tell they were twins. They weren't the same gender; Naro was a boy and Hina a girl. They didn't look the same either; Hina had waist-long, blond hair, and was wearing light blue shorts and a white t-shirt, while Naro had short and spiky raven-colored hair and was wearing a dark green tracksuit.__ The things that told every one they were twins were more subtle … they were holding hands but not in a your-my-crush way, they both stayed as close to each other as possible without making it look like your-only-meant-to-be-with-me, and … … … their eyes. Both Naro and Hina had what looked like the famous Hyuuga eyes, without the pupils and all, but their eyes were blue. In all of the Hyuuga's history, not one Hyuuga had ever been born with eyes that weren't the __colour__ of cream. That meant they couldn't be Hyuuga …right?_

"Introduce yourselves, you two."

"… My name is Hina and that's all I will tell ya."

"My name is Naro, that's all you need to know."

" … Um. Well I meant tell us of your family, like… who is your father?"

"…"

_The twins suddenly looked confused and worried. They looked at each other, almost afraid to answer the question posed before them. __When they answered their response was … unusual to say the least._

"We are not allowed to tell you who daddy is Iruka-sensei."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because they may come to try and take him again."

_Their last response had been in a whisper but it still didn't escape their teacher's ears. Iruka had long ago learnt that he had to hear even that of a whisper so that Naruto didn't perform any mischief. But even though he had taught Naruto for three years, his newest student's remarks confused him. But rather than make a scene out of it he pretended to only realize that the lesson should have already started and that they were running late.__ He gave Naro and Hina their seats but they wouldn't go._

"Naro, Hina, why don't you to go sit down?"

"Because our seats aren't together … it just feels kind of awkward not to seat next to each other Iruka-sensei."

"I see. Ummmm… Sasu! Can you please go sit next to Inoma?"

"Why do I have to move Iruka-sensei? Why can't they just sit apart?"

"Because we are twins, we are closer than two siblings normally get, this can be seen as a good thing but the bad part of the deal is even if we are only a street away, we feel unbelievably lonely. This gets much worse if either of us are injured, as, even if we are not identical twins, we can feel each others pain. This is usually a much stronger connection for identical twins but it is still very strong with non-identical twins, even though it is commonly disregarded because we are not identical."

_Everyone was rather … amazed at Hina's sudden explanation. Needless to say, Sasu was smart enough to know that if someone sounded that smart, they could probably speak to you in ways that everyone but you knew of, and you might take an insult as a complement, so he immediately moved… even though Inoma scared the crap out of him with her freaky fandom. She once even hid in the boys toilets waiting for him to come in so she could ask him out on a date. _

"Okay. Our first lesson today is … actually we are going to be doing sparing 'till lunch. Do I have any volunteers?"

_Sasu used this to his advantage. Being the son of a powerful clan survivor, and a prestigious Medical Nin, he was by far, the strongest in his class, and he wanted to face Hina, the little smart ass who made him sit next to a rabid fan girl._

"Iruka-sensei, I want to face Hina!"

"Uh, well … Hina it's okay if you don't want to, but do you want to verse Sasu?"

"… I suppose I can … but only if Sasu promises not to use genjutsu."

"Why can't I use genjutsu?"

"I don't want Naro to be hurt if you managed to attack me."

"The same goes for me if I get challenged. Whoever we verse is not allowed to use genjutsu. Eventually, we will face enemies who won't stop using genjutsu just because they are asked to, but for now, while we are still not mentally strong enough to take punches without our twin being hurt, we can at least ask."

"Well that makes sense to me. But unfortunately that means you two will be having extra lessons on genjutsu defense. You are okay with that right?"

"That's fine with us. If we can learn more about defense the other won't be hurt."

"Okay, let's go to the stadium so we can have our sparing matches in a wide space."

_Traveling to the stadium, Sasu saw Hina whisper something to Naro, and he shook his head before whispering something back._

"Okay. The first match is between Sasu Uchiha and Hina. Begin."

"What? You don't even have a last name?"

"Naro and I both have a last name, but if you heard it, Uchiha, you would run back to your mother Sakura, and your daddy Sasuke."

"How do you know both my parents names? You haven't been here for more than an hour!"

"Just because we don't live in Konoha, it doesn't mean we don't hear all sorts of information and news."

_Hina then suddenly went into a stance that looked unbelievably like the gentle fist, but her fists were clenched instead of showing the palm._

"I don't recognize that stance."

"That's because Hina and I made it, and my stance, up all by ourselves. No offense or anything, but Sasu doesn't have a chance against my sister."

"That's not true! Sasu will win hands down! GO AND BEAT HER SASU!"

_Sasu went into the normal fighting stance for a common taijutsu._

"_It is a shame I had to promise not to use genjutsu. I just learnt how to use that technique. Oh well, if things get dangerous I can just say that I activated it without realizing it."_

"Here I come."

_Sasu suddenly dropped down low and disappeared in a burst of speed. Not even Iruka knew where his student had disappeared to. At what seemed like a very odd moment Hina jumped and hit, what seemed to be the air in front of her, and suddenly Sasu was on the ground, gasping for air as Hina had just hit his chest._

"How the hell did you see me?!"

"Naro and I both train with daddy often. At first we just worked on trying to see daddy when he ran, but it eventually, we actually started training on how to hit him. We are yet to even touch him. He has not touched us once, but he said that as soon as we can hit him too easily, he will start to hit back."

"Well after I'm through with you, you won't be able to go train with your father for at least a year!"

"Such foolish words, for the boy who is about to lose."

_Hina suddenly moved at a speed such greater than Sasu's__, that she hit Sasu three hundred times, before a single second was up._

"Hina! Three hundred punches is over doing it, don't you think?"

"Sorry. But you are the one who keeps count remember?"

_When Hina had stopped and every one could get a look at Sasu, they realized that he had been all but killed. Inoma was startled, but she decided to take revenge._

"Iruka-sensei? May I please verse Naro?"

"Yes I think that will be all right. Get into the ring you two."

"I am going to take revenge for Sasu, and then he will finally respect me."

"Don't you think that he would just be more embarrassed because a girl took revenge for him?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay! The match between Inoma Nara and Naro! Begin!"

_Naro, instinctively, went into the stance he had earlier mentioned making up with Hina. It looked just like the fighting stance the infamous Naruto Uzumaki always used, except the palms were laid out flat._

"There is another stance I don't recognize."

"It's called the River-Fist.Using Yin and Yang as an example, Naro would be like rock, hard and unmoving, so the River-Fist balances his power. My stance was called the Rock-Fist, because I am like a river, I can move freely and I am rather gentle, so my stance helps me balance my abilities. That is also why Naro and I don't like being far apart, it upsets our balance. Naro is the rock and I am the river. It just helps our peace of mind to be close to the other."

"You two really thought these stances through didn't you?"

"You have to if you ever face daddy."

"Well I hope I never have to."

"Are you ready to lose boy?"

"I have only ever lost to mother and father, and when I face off against Hina, we always fight to a standstill. Just from looking, you are no comparison to mother or father, but you may be pretty close to Sasu's level. I have no intention to lose."

_The next thing Inoma knew, she had been hit on her spinal cord and was knocked out. Hina started clapping._

"That was excellent Naro! You didn't put much physical harm on her! You are getting used to using that stance!"

"Will you still help me train after we get home though?!"

"Of course!"

"Well I admit that is very impressive, but I may need to request that, at the end of all the other matches, you two face each other."

"I guess we can do that."

"Thank you. Next match is against Machi Aburame and Kizu Inuzuka! Begin!"

"Hey Kizu, please don't be too rough. My dad just helped me catch these bugs this morning."

"Don't worry. I need to be careful because this is the first time I am having a match while Jinji is with me."

_A little dog suddenly jumped out of Kizu's jumper, and started barking. But this puppy was a special breed.__ Unlike her father (Akamaru), Jinji had a chakra reserve. That meant when she was fully grown, she would be a tough opponent._

"Lets go Jinji! We need to prove to mum and dad that I am responsible enough to keep you!"

"I know how you feel, but if I let any of my bugs get hurt, their families will take revenge."

_The battle was unbelievably fast, but the students could still see what was going on._

_All the battles were at this speed, so it wasn't long until the twins were facing each other._

"Are you ready Naro?"

"As I'll ever be, Hina."

"And begin!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And BEGIN!"

Is chapter number two? Enjoy. Sorry but word doc was freaking so it is in notepad. all the squiggles are some form of punctuation.

Naro and Hina went into their respective stances and began to fight ┘ well everyone assumed that they were fighting. Sounds of punches and kicks could be heard, but nothing could be seen.  
After an hour passed the sudden rise of dust cleared, all the students were amazed to see Naro and Hina unconscious.  
Iruka jumped down and examined for a pulse on both of them. He relaxed when he found them.

"Okay! I am going to need two volunteers to help me carry back Naro and Hina."

"Jinji and I'll help out with Hina!"

"I'll help with Naro."

"Thank you Kizu. Thank you Kuramei."

Back in the school grounds Naro and Hina soon regained consciousness, but, unwittingly, they had been put into separate rooms, and they did what came naturally, they screamed in terror.  
Kizu had just left the room and ran right back in when Hina screamed.  
Kuramei had just closed the door when she reopened it.  
Neither had had ever seen such fear on the faces of the twins.  
When Iruka came to where the twins were being kept, he suddenly realized that the twins were in different rooms, and remedied the situation. Naro and Hina immediately calmed down and apologized to Kizu and Kuramei.

"We didn't mean to worry you but we haven't been separated since we were two. We even share the same room, but daddy installed a special divider halfway in the room so we still have privacy. Having the largest room in our house, when it is cut in half it is roughly the size of two separate rooms."

"I see. It is very unusual that non identical twins have a bond with each other that is far stronger then that of identical twins. But since it exists we will have to take a lot more caution."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. If this class had a pair of identical twins, they would probably be the same way. I would treat them the same way too."

"That means a lot to us "

"because at times it seems only mother and daddy will ever understand us."

"Well it is now lunchtime. How about you four go get something to eat?"

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"Hey Hina, Naro, would it be alright if I ate lunch with you guys?"

"Could I eat lunch with you too?"

"Sure. It would be nice to eat lunch with you guys. Right Naro?"

"Yep. It's fine with me to eat with friends. You guys are our friends right?"

"You betcha!"

"Yes I would like us to be friends."

"That settles it! Naro and Hina are both now rejects!"

Naro, Hina, Kizu and Kuramei suddenly turned towards the voice, and Kizu and Kuramei groaned. It was the class snob, popular person, stuck-up girl, whatever you wanted to call her; Kimiko was that person who thinks she is better than everyone else, except for 'Sasu'. She seemed to decide who was popular and not. She had decided Kizu wasn't popular because he liked dogs, and she thought they were the scum of the earth. Kuramei wasn't popular on Kimiko's standards, because she never fell in love with Sasu. And now, she had decided that Naro and Hina, the new kids, weren't popular for two reasons. \  
One) Hina didn't care that she hurt Sasu and Naro beat Inoma too easily for a newbie and Two) they were hanging out with Kizu and Kuramei.

"Sorry. We just lost you your chance to be popular."

"Why would we want to be popular?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you are popular, you are usually just trying to distract everyone from something bad you've done or something majorly embarrassing, and if you are popular, you don't have friends, you have admirers. I would prefer to have friends rather than people that follow me around telling me that I'm great or whatever."

"That would just be so creepy."

"Yeah. And why should I want to be popular if it means I can't have a dog? I love Jinji and I am finally old enough to look after her all by myself."

"I am learning how to use mama's weapon scrolls so I don't really have any time to really think about getting interested in a boy, and I also think that Sasu is just a big show off. He likes to boast about how great his mother and father are but I don't really think he is in any comparison to either parent. He just likes to think he is."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

Kimiko was used to everyone following her like little ducklings, but suddenly, four of her 'ducklings' had wandered away, and her precious Sasu was far stronger than both his parents. He just needed to learn how to channel his energy.

"Sasu is a great fighter! When he has graduated he will be unstoppable! It's obvious!"

"Right , so why do you have to yell this to every one if it is so obvious?"

"You little!"

"Come on kids lunch is over! Time to get back to work!"

"Great. You took up so much time that we didn't get to eat. Guess we can eat it on the way home though."

The rest of the day was quickly spent and so were the next months. Naro and Hina kept getting better and better, they were even able to stop their twin from suffering from genjutsu attacks. But alas they still couldn't be that far apart without feeling uneasy. Once Kimiko managed to separate them, and Hina even threw-up on Kimiko. Kimiko didn't try to separate them again.  
Kizu was every now and then getting embarrassed whenever he was with Hina and Kuramei was getting all shy and bashful in front of Naro. But then it came. One day, Iruka asked everyone to tell the class why they wanted to become ninja.

"It is a chance to be able to spend more time with Jinji."

"Thank you Kizu."

"I love learning new abilities."

"That's nice Kuramei."

"My mother wanted me to be just like my dad. I want to be like him too."

"Interesting Sasu."

" It means Naro and I get to spend more time with Mother and Daddy."

"You must love them a lot."

The rest of the class' reasons all involved being cool and stealthy or something along those lines. But Naro and Hina's reason just stuck in Iruka's mind, but he decided not to address it as he had an important announcement.

"As it is nearing the end of the year, I will be inviting parents to come and talk with me about your grades. Parents who don't want to come don't have to, but I think they may all be interested in how everyone's going. Of course, these interviews will be held on the day of graduation, but later in the afternoon. That means, unless you parents aren't coming, you are to stay on school grounds."

Everyone but Naro and Hina groaned. They knew how their parents would love to be able to visit Konoha. Maybe if they got special permission from Tsunade baa-sama, their parents would be allowed to come. Tsunade baa-sama always made time for them, and if they wanted to talk to her about their parents, she would always listen. So they went to her after school.

"Naro! Hina! It has been a while since you two came to see me. What's up?"

"Tsunade baa-sama, Iruka-sensei is holding an interview evening, and we thought that if we got your permission, Mother and Daddy might come."

"Of course I'll give them permission. Here I'll right it out now so you don't have to wait. I am not going to take this to the council because it has been ages since I have seen either of your parents and I would love to meet them again."

Tsunade started writing two special restriction passes. Restriction passes made an exiled person allowed to enter his home town and if any trouble was given to them, they were allowed to react without consequence. The council tried to make her get rid of those passes but she managed to make them let her keep her last book then they would be outlawed. To avoid this rule however, Tsunade had collected twenty of these books before hand and there were two million passes in each book.

"Here you go. It is only a day pass but after the day is over, I am not sure they will want to return in a hurry."

"Thank you Tsunade baa-sama. See you later."

When the twins arrived at home, their mother asked what had taken so long.

"Iruka-sensei is holding a parent-teacher evening after graduation to discuss grades and we went to Tsunade baa-sama to get you and Father special passes for the day because we really want you to come."

"Your father and I would love to come you can expect us there."

"Hooray! Iruka-sensei will love to see you and Daddy!"

Iruka-sensei was sitting in his office looking through his records, still pondering Naro and Hina's reason to become ninja. Their father may not be home a lot, and when he is home, he may be quite violent. That is why I decided to have this parent-teacher evening. I want to meet their father who they will not talk about out of fear. Is it fear for their father or fear of their father that stops them from talking? If he comes, I will soon find out."

There. New chapter. Not as long, but it is still pretty good. I guess the story is going to have three chapters, four if I feel like it. How come 2 out of 53 people have reviewed? Au revoir, Managnime Lover. Edited by Managnime Lover's friend hi pplz


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay the last two students are Naro and Hina. A special request from their parent's means that they get to create their doppalgangers together but they must create twice as many. Come up you two."

**I have told you people before that I don't own Naruto … but if I did Sasgay … OOPS, Sasuke would either not exist or he would have the nickname 'Chicken-butt hair-do.' Both are good and extremely funny. I will not apologize to people who have read this and like him, 'cause you are all either desperate or very, very weird.**

"Iruka. Why do those two need to work together? They should work separately."

"I have learnt that it is best to have them either standing next to each other for these tests, or have them work together. And if they work together, they are even more likely to succeed Kakashi."

"All right, you're the teacher."

_Naro and Hina were both at the front now, and were beginning to focus their chakra. Only Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura realized that if they were to become evil, this village was as good as dead. But only Neji seemed to recognize their chakra …it was familiar in two different ways. Naro's was strong, powerful, and quite aggressive, and Hina's was the same only instead of aggressive, it was defensive, almost … shy. Then the eight required doppalgangers appeared without so much as a puff of smoke. The doppalgangers sort of, blew into place, and Neji remembered where he saw ability like that …it was the same ability Naruto had used to take Hinata out of the village all those years ago. 'This could mean that these children have had some form of contact with Naruto! Maybe they know where he is. I will ask later.'_

"Impressive. Seems that you've been working very hard to be able to graduate even though you haven't been here for the whole school year."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"Here are your Konoha leaf-forehead protectors."

_Iruka handed Naro a dark green forehead protector and Hina a dark red forehead protector. He gave them the different colours for two reasons, one) he knew those were their favourite colours, and two) he wanted to give them a tiny bit more individuality._

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"It's all right you two. That concludes the graduation ceremony, all those who have parents coming are allowed to go onto the playground and wait for them, while all the parents that are already here may decide which order they want their interview to be."

_Naro and Hina went out to the playground to wait. They went to their favourite spot, the old swing on the oak. Their father talked about the swing sometimes, about how he would swing on it when he was mad, and all the anger just vanished. Their mother loved the swing too. She wouldn't swing on it but just sit on it and let her anger just fade away. It was a pleasant feeling for both their parents and it was a place of relaxation for them. Kizu joined them because his parents were yet to arrive, but he knew his parents were coming. Kuramei soon joined them because her interview was over but her parents decided to catch up with a few friends._

_Then they all decided to pass some time by deciding where to wear their forehead protectors_

"I'm going to wear it where Daddy does because I think I look more like him then mother."

_Hina tied the forehead protector around its namesake, and made sure it wouldn't slip off._

"I'm doing the opposite and wearing it where Mother does 'cause I take after mother more than father."

_So saying Naro tied his forehead protector loosely around his neck and made sure that there was plenty of room for him to move his neck._

"I'm doing the same as Hina by wearing my forehead protector where my dad does."

_Kizu's forehead protector was dark blue, in fact, only Naro and Hina had gotten forehead protectors that weren't dark blue, and it went on his forehead just as Hina's had gone on hers._

"I'm putting mine on my forehead so I don't have to use my fringe to hide my birthmark."

_Kuramei lifted her fringe, and low and behold, a small red birthmark in the shape of Neji's curse mark was revealed. Kuramei's forehead protector was soon placed over it securely just when her father called out._

"Kuramei! Come introduce your friends to me."

"Coming! Come on. You'll like my papa."

_All four of them scampered to where Neji stood and one by one they introduced themselves._

"My name's Kizu. My dogs name is Jinji."

"My name is Naro."

"My name is Hina."

"Pleased to meet all of you. You can call me Neji; I don't like being called Mister or Lord Hyuuga."

"Okay."

"Um … Naro and Hina wasn't it? I have a question. Where did you learn that ability you used to make the doppalgangers?"

"We … just knew it. As if we had learnt it but we don't remember learning it."

"Okay, I was just wondering because it is a very rare technique."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Hey Kizu!"

"Oh that's my dad. See you later guys!"

_Kizu ran to Kiba and Jinji ran to Akamaru. Naro and Hina giggled at the way Jinji's bark was a squeak compared to Akamaru's._

"Naro, Hina, are you parents coming?"

"Yes they are Kuramei. Daddy swore that they would come."

_All of a sudden a thick mist rose, showing the sign that Shino had just arrived and had been trying to catch a special breed of bug to celebrate Machi's graduation. Sasuke, Sakura and Sasu had come out of the building at that point and were suddenly swamped with mist. Sasuke started yelling at Shino to get rid of it when all heard a deep voice._

"Looks like no matter how long I'm gone, Sasuke won't shut up."

_Naro and Hina suddenly had smiles on their faces and started running to the voice and were picked up by figures no one could see. Even Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi, who had come to see Kuramei's graduation, and Tsunade who was expected to be there because of her status, couldn't see who had picked up the two children. When Shino finally got rid of the mist, two people who had disappeared from the village long ago became visible. Lord Hiashi almost cried at what he saw. There, holding Naro and Hina, the strongest children in Konoha, stood Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. _

_Iruka and Kakashi gasped, and all the previous rookie nine and three sand siblings including Gaara and his son, had their mouths wide open. Then Sasuke lost it._

"NARUTO!"

_Sasuke lunged at Naruto, who quickly sidestepped, put down Hina and grabbed on to Sasuke's feet all in the same instant. He then started talking in an irritated voice._

"Sasuke, I am no longer asking. If you don't shut up, I will make you shut up."

"How do you plan to do that you loser? You have always been at the bottom of life! You were even exiled for bringing me back!"

"All right that does it."

_Naruto started dragging Sasuke in a direction and every one started following. Naruto led them to a cliff at the edge of the village. He spoke again._

"Last chance Sasuke. Shut up or I toss you off a cliff. It's your choice."

"You idiot! I can just jump back up."

"Hina, now would be a great chance to use it."

"You mean it Daddy?"

"I certainly do."

"Yay! Naro. You too. You need to practice it as well."

"Okay. It will help me to learn it correctly."

_The twins started gathering chakra to their eyes and suddenly both formed what looked remarkably like a blue eyed version of the Hyuuga Byakugan. The only differences were that Naro's eyes seemed to develop four lines in his eyes that were diagonal to the faint outline of a pupil, and Hina's eyes gained lines that were vertical and horizontal to her faint pupil outline. Sasuke and Sasu had activated their Sharingan and suddenly seemed concerned, and the same went for Neji when he activated his Byakugan. In only a moment Naro and Hina walked up to Sasuke, who was still hanging upside down, and pointed to two different spots._

"Okay so I have to avoid hitting his back area, and mainly aim for his upper chest and lower face. Thanks you two. You are both getting better at using your creations."

"Not good enough to find your weak spots or your strong spots father."

"You'll get there."

_With the time it takes to blink Sasuke was suddenly badly beaten and then Naruto just threw him off the cliff. Sakura suddenly charged at him but Hinata used the 'Defense of the Moon' technique. She had been working on it with Naruto. Naruto had the 'Attack of the Sun' technique because of his attitude and persona, strong and obvious, and she had 'Defense of the Moon' because of her attitude and persona, gentle and mysterious. As long as she had her hands together in any form and she had her Byakugan activated, the special barrier created by her chakra could not be moved or erased. Sakura was very annoyed. But she had hit the barrier so hard that it took its toll on her immediately. She could not move. Then Hiashi finally spoke._

"Hinata. It is time you release your self from whatever genjutsu the Kyuubi has placed you under. It is time you came home."

"With all due respect father, Naruto has no strength with genjutsu. He says it himself quite often. And Naruto is not the creature sealed within him. He is a wonderful and caring man. I left of my own free will. I also plan to stay with Naruto and my children, regardless of what you say."

"But that means that you and your children are exiles as well and to come into this village, and to have sent your children to our academy, all of you are to be placed into prison!"

"Look, Hiashi. Since our children were not alive during the time that I was forced to leave, the rules don't apply to them, and since being exiled doesn't apply to them, we are allowed to send them to Konoha's academy without them getting in trouble. Also if you tried to take them by force they'd probably just beat you up. They also went, of their own agenda, and got us some special passes from Tsunade-sama, thank you by the way, that allow us to react without consequence to anything that happens to us here. Oh that reminds me, Hina, Naro, can you use the other one you guys have been creating to check if Sasuke is alive down there or whether I have to go collect him."

"Sure thing Daddy."

"Got it covered."

_Once again the twins collect the Chakra to their eyes but this time some thing was different. The lines that seemed to appear, appeared in the form of a star around the pupil outline, and the veins around their eyes completely disappeared. But what amazed everyone was when Neji's Byakugan and Sasu's Sharingan suddenly disappeared. Naruto spoke to Hinata who had put the barrier down._

"I told you it was a good idea for them to start training with me before they attended the academy. They have developed stances and abilities that have may not have existed otherwise. I mean, when they couldn't use the gentle fist of the Hyuuga family or the hard fist I used, they made up the rock and river fist. They weren't able to use the traditional Hyuuga Byakugan so they made up the Rock Byakugan for Hina and the River Byakugan for Naro and then the crystal Byakugan for a combined effort. Soon, not even I will be able to dodge their blows."

"And when that day comes, your going to start hitting back. Remind me to have a good stock of bandages at the ready for Naro and Hina. A certain person standing next to me doesn't need them."

"Daddy! He is alive and he is slowly starting to go the long way around the cliff so he doesn't injure himself more."

"Good. If I killed him then I may start to feel bad cause I didn't get to play with his mind."

"Father, its time for the interviews."

"So it is. Come on lets go."

_As he said this, Naruto picked up Hina and Hinata picked up Naro. They then started walking back to the academy when they all stopped and turned to the crowd. Naruto started speaking._

"Besides Hiashi, Sasuke and Sakura, anyone miss us?"

**There is end of chapter three. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. IT BE EIGHT AND A BIT PAGES LONG!!!!!!! There is maybe going to be a fourth chapter where Hanabi starts yelling at her father to leave Hinata and Naruto alone. And Kuramei doesn't copy Naro and Hina's examples with the eyes. She has her mother's eyes and she still feels nervous around Naro.**

**And I only wrote Sasuke in the story cause I felt like being nice to the poor sad fools who like him … Sasuke/Sasgay says 'it is cool to throw yourself off a bridge.' If you throw yourself of a bridge, you are a weird fan girl who just killed yourself and deserved to die. **

**No I am not taking it back. Au revoir, Managnime Lover.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Besides Hiashi, Sasuke and Sakura, any one miss us?"

**It is the next chapter! Note if some thing is in side – those it is like an inner voice.**

_The next thing Naruto knew he was dodging the tackles of the Konohamaru gang._

"Naruto nii-saaaan!!"

"Whoa! Guys I am still holding Hina!"

_Naruto was just toying with the Konohamaru gang but it was amusing his family. When they got bored, Naruto made three doppelgangers all holding a doppelganger Hina and hid himself and Hina behind a tree as the gang chased after the doppelgangers._

"One of them has to be the real one! We will find you Naruto nii-san!"

"… I cannot believe they fell for that."

_Naruto suddenly looked at the direction for the village __gates, put down Hina and said he'd be back in a second. He put a small kiss onto Hinata's cheek before he faded away._

"I knew I recognized that technique!"

_Everyone except Hinata, Naro and Hina, looked at Neji with a confused look on their face._

"What are you talking about Neji?"

"The technique Naro and Hina used to make their doppelgangers today! It is the same technique that Naruto used to take Lady Hinata out of the village Tenten!"

_Every one except Kiba, Shino and Hanabi gasped and looked at Hinata._

"Hinata nee-chan, how have you been?"

"I have been fine Hanabi … well except when father sent his goons after Naruto."

"Well you won't have to worry about that any more. I am the clan head now, so I'll stop father from doing it again."

"Thank you Aunt Hanabi."

"What's your name again little one?"

"My name is Hina. Naro and I were named after Mother and Daddy."

_Naruto suddenly appeared holding an almost Sasuke._

"Damn it! How did they find out that I was here?!"

"Naruto! Are they coming?"

"Unfortunately Hinata, it's them. It's Akatsuki!"

**YAY FOR DA CLIFFY! I have never done a cliffy before! Now back to the story.**

"Naruto-Kun! What did you just say?!"

"Tsunade-sama! Begin the procedure in case of invasion! Kakashi-sensei! Summon all available ANBU members! Sakura! Collect all the medical-nins in the area!"

"You'll find it quite hard to get them un. Katsu!"

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Sasu lived pretty close to the cliff and Deidara just blew up their house._

"PAPPY! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry Kimiko un. I was aiming for the Kyuubi but the bird went of course un."

_All, and I do mean all, the newly promoted genin slowly turned and faced Kimiko. Naro and Hina were at the front of the group._

"So you are the daughter of an Akatsuki member huh? Good. I want some target practice."

"Well actually, Pappy was coming today for the interview. But your Father took some freaky precautions to make sure he couldn't be found, however as soon as he left the barrier, Akatsuki was alerted."

"You're still gonna hurt."

_Hina led the attack with a round house kick to the head._

"So who exactly fell in love with the guy with mouths on his hands?"

"That's my business Kyuubi! un."

_The battle from here is too gruesome to detail … that and I am too lazy to write it out, so we will just skip to the good bit. Naruto was standing with his back to a tree. Gaara was using his sand to defend the village, it's people, it's visitors, and himself, however Naruto had escaped to distract Akatsuki._

"Damn! I haven't had this much damage done to me in a while."

**-**Naruto … please … let me heal you.-

"You stupid fox! You even try and I'll punish you! Do you understand?!"

**-**Yes … Naruto**-**

"Damn fox! He has been asleep for so long but he woke up to the pain. All I can say is he better keep his damn chakra to himself!"

"Naruto-san."

_Naruto jumped at the sudden voice. Yes even the infamous Naruto Uzumaki jumps people.__ Naruto looked towards the voice and for a brief second, his heart stopped._

"I don't have much time. This scroll will explain every thing. I now I can trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want the nightmare to end."

"I understand."

_Naruto watched as the s-class missing nin Itachi, left._

"I understand."

**YAY! IS another cliffy! Now I just want to give a couple of really good author's names: Goeskaboom, emby, Oky Verlo, xDarkxAngelxofxDoomx.**

_Naruto read the scroll and his breath got caught in his throat. He was angry and decided to take action. He jumped into the open and drew attention to himself._

"Oh Akatsuki! Come and get me loser!"

"Who are you to call my minions losers Kyuubi?"

"You'll notice I was only looking at you and I only said 'loser' Pein."

"Why you …!!!"

"Temper, temper. Now, has controlling four of Akatsuki's members made you iwitable wittle Pein? I'm sure controlling Deidara of Iwa, Sasori of Suna, Zetsu of Kusa and Itachi of Konoha is sure to push your limits."

_Everyone hidden in the barrier of sand could hear what Naruto was saying and was amazed. Well except Sasuke …he still hates Itachi._

"I also know that Itachi saved Konoha."

_Sasuke didn't want to believe this but he kept listening when Naruto continued explaining._

"The great Uchiha Family… ha, ha, ha, ha! Hard to believe that the clan protecting us, was the one invading Konoha."

**AND AGAIN WITH THE CLIFFY!**

"What the hell is Naruto the loser of losers talking about?!"

"Don't speak about my husband that way you spoiled idiotic brat!"

"Never speak about our father that way!"

"My sister married a good man! You will not speak badly of him."

_I am not going to tell you how they beat the living crap out of Sasuke; I'll leave that to your imagination, because it is__ so much more entertaining._

_Once they had finished wailing on Sasuke, the visitors from sand lined up._

"I am so going to enjoy this."

"Just leave some for us Gaara."

_Same thing as before but now include fire. They must use fire._

"Kyo, you will need to get someone to heal that cut for you."

"Yes father."

"Come here Kyo; let your dad keep up the barrier."

"Coming Auntie Temari."

"What's going on Papa?"

"Naruto has been dodging that fish guys blows."

_Back outside, the 'fish guy' Kisame was having trouble keeping up with Naruto's speed._

"Unbelievable that your partner is a hero huh fish-face? Hey Pein! Want to hear the story?"

"Entertain your self Kyuubi for these are your final moments."

_Flash back __from before Sasuke was a self absorbed bastard._

_Itachi and Shisui were standing in front of the Uchiha clan heads, waiting to find out what their latest mission would be._

"_Itachi, Shisui, your mission is the key piece in or plan … you must assassinate the present Hokage! We will control Konoha just as Madara wished! He died fighting for control."_

_Itachi and Shisui left the room and as soon as they were out of earshot, they started talking to each other._

"_I … I can't even think of killing the Hokage. Think about all the times that he has helped us and our families out!"_

"_Calm down Shisui! All we have to do is tell the Hokage and he'll sort it out!_

_They both turned on their heels and ran to the Hokage's office._

"_Hokage-sama. Two of the Uchiha boys are here. They have something to tell you and they say it's urgent."_

"_Let them in."_

_Itachi and Shisui told the Hokage of the terrible task assigned to them._

"_What are we going to do? What can we do?"_

"_Hokage-sama, I have an idea but just the thought of it makes my stomach churn."_

"_Tell me Itachi, it may save the village."_

"_I … I could assassinate the Uchiha clan."_

_The Hokage and Shisui looked at Itachi in shock, but understanding._

"_Would you be able to live with yourself if you did?"_

"_I would do it for Konoha."_

"_Itachi from now on I know nothing of this matter. Do what you feel you must."_

_Itachi and Shisui left his office and headed towards the river._

"_Itachi. I know how the Mangekyou Sharingan works."_

"_What?! I thought that it didn't really exist!"_

"_So did I but I know how it works, and how to get it … I will tell you as long as you swear to do me something no matter what it is."_

"_But Shisui …"_

"_Swear it!"_

"_I, Itachi Uchiha, hereby swear to do whatever task placed before me, in exchange for the secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan."_

"_The secret and the favor are one in the same … Itachi! You must kill your best friend!"_

"_Shisui! You don't mean ..."_

"_Yes Itachi you must kill me! Use the Mangekyou to save Konoha!"_

_Itachi slowly drew a kunai and walked over to Shisui._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes … one more thing though."_

"_Yes?!"_

"_I found out that your little brother, Sasuke, is the only Uchiha who doesn't know of the plans. Spare him, but only him."_

"_Is there anything else I can do as a last request, Shisui?"_

"_Yes"_

"_And that is?"_

"_Make it quick."_

_Itachi charged forward, embedding the kunai deep into Shisui's heart._

"_Goodbye Shisui. I'm sorry."_

_Itachi slid Shisui's body into the river and stayed until the water settled. Then the drops started to make the river move again … thing was, it wasn't raining._

_In only a few short days, Itachi felt he was ready. He did as Shisui asked and spared his younger brother._

"_Goodbye … My friend." Itachi then turned to leave Shisui's grave … and the village called Konoha._

_End of flashback._

"Pretty interesting, huh?"

_Every one gasped. Itachi and Shisui had been the main players in the plan, but they had saved Konoha._

"That can't be what happened! That can't … OWW!"

"Sorry Sasuke. Sasu! Hand me that bandage!"

"Yes mother."

"Even if that is what truly happened, Itachi is one of my minions now!"

"Wrong again Pein."

_Naruto held up four shiny, metallic items._

"NOOOOOOO! How did you get those?!"

"You should only be able to hold them for another twenty seconds, and they will remember everything you have made them do."

"… … … oh shite."

_Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu suddenly all looked at Pein._

"Oh shite-shite-shite-shite-shite-shite-shite-shite-shite!"

_Pein and all the non-controlled minions yelled that as they were running away._

"Thank you Naruto-san."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Naruto"

"Thanks Kyuubi un."

"Daddy! You don't have to call him that anymore … and I want to go home."

"Oh sorry Naruto un. Come on Kimiko un. I think the interviews are over un."

**CLIFFY, CLIFFY, CLIFFY!**

_Deidara took Kimiko home, and Sasori said it was a while since__ he had seen his grandmother._

"Chiyo-baa-sama must have missed me."

_Zetsu said that he was going home after he found someone to eat and everyone backed away, then everyone heard a snap and another building being destroyed._

"Itachi! We have lost more than enough buildings today."

"Sorry Naruto-san but Sasuke attacked me first."

"He should be out for a few hours … we have quite now!"

"Whoever is yelling, please stop it."

"Oh Iruka-sensei look Daddy is here!"

"N-Naruto?"

"Come here you little scamp."

"And hello to you to Tsunade-sama."

_Everyone knew that Tsunade's hug was just as a thank you for saving Konoha. But in reality they were wrong. Tsunade felt like a mother hugging her lost child, and she had never felt happier than when Naruto hugged back._

"I know I should have adopted you, but I didn't think you'd want me as a mother."

_Tsunade whispered that to the man who was now a head taller than her__. But when she heard his reply it took all her willpower not to cry._

"You needn't have worried; you would have made a great mother."

_Tsunade broke the hug then and said she had forms to fill out now, and so she left and went to her office. As soon as she got there, she started rummaging through her desk drawers._

"I know I put them here. Where are they?"

_When she finally found them, the tears she held back earlier cascaded down her cheeks. Tears of joy and regret. The first form would allow Naruto to live in the village if he felt like it. If he wanted he could live in the old apartment building. She had spent months making sure that it might be used again. The second file was a little trickier … she needed Naruto's signature._

"I just hope I get his consent."

_Tsunade looked out of her office window and saw Hanabi and Hinata's mother gushing over Hinata's ring._

"So … Naruto gave Hinata the white fox huh? I do hope he signs this … that way we can all be family."

**AND ANOTHER CLIFFY!! Only this time the chapter is over! Hope that you enjoyed it. Au revoir, Manganime Lover signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I did note create the Uchiha thing, my friend and fellow author, xDarkxAngelxofxDoomx did and she are pretty peeved at me cause she didn't get recognition for it. She was so angry she even learnt how to say a word that was eleven letters long just to prove how ticked off she was.**

**Another Note: if I don't get more ideas for the story I am going to stop writing it, so at the end of the chapter, please tell me what you want to happen ... well except Sasgay bashing ... I PLAN TO DO A WHOLE LOTTA THAT!!!!!**

"Naruto, Hinata's ring is absolutely gorgeous! How much did you pay for it?"

"I didn't buy it"

"So you made it? Talk about love."

"I didn't make it either."

"... so you STOLE it?! Hinata you husband is a thief! Who did you steal it from?!"

"I didn't steal it Hyuuga-sama ... I inherited it."

"What did you say?"

"The White Fox has been passed down through the Uzumaki family."

"I get to have Daddy's ring though!!!"

"Hina, stop yelling."

"Sorry Daddy."

"But Naruto ... you aren't wearing a ring."

"Hina, Naro, I'm going to show it to you grandmother. That means closing your eyes and **NO** byakugans. Understand?"

"Yes."

_Once Naruto was sure that they weren't peeking, he took his left hand out of his pocket and cast a dispel. Suddenly on his ring finger appeared a black ring that looked like the white fox._

"This is the Gold Fox. When Naro get married, he'll get the White Fox to give to his wife, and when Hina gets married, she shall get the Gold Fox to give to her husband."

"If they both know you have it why is the ring under an illusion?"

"Because after what happened the first time I'm not sure they could handle what might happen."

_Only Iruka heard what his old student said in a hushed whisper, and realized that until Naro and Hina were at a higher level of Genjutsu defence, the cursed ring would never be seen by them. 'I remember now. The Gold Fox, created by Byakuya Hitomi of wave country. His Daughter, Jade Hitomi, was getting married to Jened Uzumaki, the first son of the highest clan of nobility. But Byakuya felt that his daughter would not be happy and tried to convince her to stay. When she would not, he created the Gold Fox for her husband, but overloaded it in complex genjutsu's that would seep into the body of the man who wore it, so long as he felt that the love his daughter had for Jened was forced. One day, five years after marriage, Jened died. Jade was heart broken and kept her husbands ring to remember him. Byakuya was expecting his daughter to return to him, but she did not. It is said that Jened's body mysteriously disappeared and Byakuya knew that his daughter had taken it away to bury in a place Jened enjoyed spending time with her. He then cursed the ring, making it that if the love shared between its wearer and another was not true, the wearer of the Gold Fox would die. Since Naruto is wearing the Gold Fox and is not dead, that means that he and Hinata truly love each other. But why were Hina and Naro affected? And where did the White Fox come from?'_

"Naruto-Kun."

"Finished with those forms already, Tsunade-sama?"

"The ones I felt were more important. The first is a recognition form for the Uzumaki family."

"HOKAGE-SAMA! You didn't!"

"Silence Hiashi! It is no longer a matter of your concern!"

_Hiashi looked quite shaken, but it was true, ever since Hanabi replaced him on the council, he had had nothing to do with this sort of affair._

"Tsunade-baa-sama, what's the recognition form for?"

"It allows your whole family to live in Konoha's city limits, Hina-chan."

"That means we could stay and go on one of the teams! Right Daddy?!"

"If you and Naro were both on the same team, yeah."

"Hooray!"

"But where would we stay?"

"If we fixed up that old apartment building you used to live in, we could live there, and use our current house as a holiday home."

"That's a great idea Hinata!"

"No need to fix it up, I already have. Started fixing it up about two years after Naruto-kun was exiled. And as soon as I heard that Hinata-chan had gone off and married him, I started looking for the recognition form. I found one briefly before you guys came to me, asking to enrol Hina and Naro into the academy. Since Naruto-kun helped saved Konoha, I thought the form was the best way to say thank you. Besides, without Naruto-kun here, Konoha is so quite and boring."

_Naruto started gently laughing. Damn how he had missed this place! And now he was allowed to walk through the village gates, a free man. Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke interrupted._

"How could you Hokage-sama?! How can you let this DEMON back into the village, after what he did to me?!"

"Father ... STOP IT!!!!"

_Everyone looked at the person who yelled out, and were surprised to find it was Sasu. Sakura ran to her son._

"Sasu! Why are you being so disrespectful?!"

"Father went of his own free will to go to Orochimaru. That in itself is a crime! Not only that, but after he was retrieved, he was welcomed back with open arms, as if he had been taken, and only Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama, team eight, Kiba-sama, Shino-sama, Hanabi-sama, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei treated him the same as before! Everyone else acted as though he had almost been killed! To top it off, his rescuer, Naruto Uzumaki, was exiled! Now you tell me, mother, if I am being disrespectful to the criminal you wish me to call 'Father'?"

_No-one reacted to what Sasu had said ... after all, everything that had been said had been true. Sakura was just staring at him until she found her voice._

"Naruto was exiled because he abandoned his unit! Your father was welcomed back so he wouldn't leave again. Imagine your fathers' power at Orochimaru's call! If that were to happen now, he would be unstoppable!"

_Just as Sakura was about to say something else, Naruto interrupted._

"Speaking of Orochimaru ..." _Naruto started looking for something in his jacket pocket._ "I ran into him a few years ago ... where did I put it? AH! There it is."

_Naruto suddenly fished a small scroll out of his pocket_ "The stupid thing was too damn evil at the time but it's lost most of its power now."

_Naruto spread out the scroll and no-one could believe the complexity of the seal written there. Naruto dispelled it and when the smoke cleared he started speaking again._

"Anyone know what the hell I should do with it?"

_Everyone gasped and stared in shock at what they saw, not even Hinata knew Naruto had it! For you see, in Naruto's hands lay..._

**The end ;) **

**Okay besides beating the stuffing out of Sasgay, I know what is in Naruto's hands. I'm not telling yet and if someone guesses right I am not changing it. However, if someone does guess right, I will try to fit in one of their suggestions, and the owner of the fourth review I read (making it totally fair) will temporarily have a part/character in future chapters, so tell me suggestions, guess what Naruto is holding, and tell me if you want a character or part and give me details like if you want to be married to one of the characters, or if you want to save someone ... except Sasgay ... he doesn't count and if you right him down for saving or the like you are so not a getting anything of your's in my story!**

**Au revoir, Manganime Lover.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hullo. It are is Manganime lover! I am truly sorry for the lateness of updating da story but I think that you will forgive me on**__**ce the chapter is up. Enjoy.**_

_There in Naruto's hands lay Kusanagi._

_Looking at the mile long scroll, everyone realized that there was a very complex, and very powerful sealing spell._

"How did you manage to get him to give that up?"

"Simple Sasuke … he threatened my family … so I threatened his life."

_Aside from the Uzumaki family, everyone gasped in amazement._

"Once I spared his life he ran away, and I took every one home. A couple of days later I was passing by where we fought and sensed his presence. Turned out to be this, but as I said before, it was too damn evil to touch so I sealed it away."

_Naruto sealed it back up and put the scroll back in his pocket. Everyone was stunned to say the least. Naruto Uzumaki, the king of the losers had had the advantage over Orochimaru, the 'immortal evil' as he was sometimes called, and had let him live so he could save his family. Naruto was living the third Hokage's dream._

"Well … that still doesn't override the council's reason for exiling him!"

"Why was he exiled mother?"

"Because he abandoned the unit he was with."

"NOW HOLD ON!!!"

_Startled everyone looked at Shikamaru,_

"I was in charge of that unit! I was the one who told Naruto to go on ahead so he could rescue the Uchiha! He didn't abandon us! And the council told us  
Naruto left of his own free will after the mission! We were lied to!"

_Tsunade looked angry and turned to Hiashi._

"Hyuuga-san! I told you to tell the unit the truth! Not to come up with lies!"

_Hanabi looked at her father with disgust and moved closer to Hinata and Naruto._

"Doesn't matter! With what he did to me he doesn't deserve to live here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! If you hadn't decided to go off to Orochimaru in the first place, this mess wouldn't have occurred."

_Sasuke was wounded emotionally. He got up and started going towards the ruins of his house to see if there was anything salvageable._

"Sakura! Sasu! We're leaving! Come on!"

"N-no."

_Sasuke looked at his son in anger._

"This is not a choice Sasu. You know that I do not tolerate disobedience."

"I … I no longer want to be related to a criminal like you!"

_(slapping sound) Everyone stared in horror as Sakura slapped her own child. All the children who had attended the ninja academy had noticed Sasu had a lot of bruises but he said he had been doing extra training. Now they knew better._

"Watch your tongue you ungrateful little child! Never speak of your father as such!"

_Sakura raised her clenched fist to punch Sasu when Naruto was suddenly in between them both and holding away her punch with one finger._

"Somehow … I always perceived you to be the kindest towards people, especially children. Well now I know better."

_Naruto punched Sakura away and everyone heard the cracking of bones breaking. Naruto then bent down to Sasu._

"You okay kid?"

"I'm … I'm alright Naruto-dono."

"Hey chill. It's just Naruto."

"Yes sir."

_Naruto stood up and faced Tsunade._

"Oi! Tsunade-sama, I don't think it's safe to leave him with Sasuke and Sakura, do you?"

"Not at all. Attention Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, you hereby no longer have legal custody over Sasu Uchiha. He will be given a new home here in Konoha. If they will accept him, he has my permission to choose a family that he wishes to live with."

"Really Hokage-sama?!"

Sasu! Get over here now!"

"No! If I'm allowed to, I want to live with Naruto! He is nicer to me than both of you have been to me my whole life, and he has known me all of 90 minutes!"

"Naruto-san, is he allowed to live with you?"

" 'sfine with me Tsunade-sama, we're going to be living at the apartment building so we have the room. What do you guys think?"

"I'm fine with it Naruto. Hina? Naro?"

"I don't mind! I'd love to have another sibling."

"I got one condition."

"And what would that be Naro?"

"That Sasu spars with Hina and me, father."

"Of-of course I will!"

_Naruto suddenly picked Sasu and Naro up and put them on his shoulders. Hinata picked up Hina and gave her a piggy-back ride._

"We are just going to take these three to the apartment building then we'll be back to help clean up."

_As soon as they started going Naruto seemed to remember something._

"Oi Sasu."

"Yes?"

"You're not an Uchiha anymore, so you need a new name. Any name in particular that you want?"

"A new name … hmmmmmm … Zanza. I want to be called Zanza."

"Welcome to the family … Zanza Uzumaki."

_For the first time in years, the son of the Uchiha survivor … smiled happily._

_**Thank you very much to the people who have read this far. If you want to read better Naruto stories, however, you may wish to check out the stories belonging to my fellow fan-fic author who is also me bestest buddy of doom, 'Dark Ninja Angel'. Now back to the story.**_

"Wow. It does look better than when I lived here."

_Naruto bent down so Naro and Zanza could get down off his shoulders and Hina jumped off her mothers back._

"You guy's can go pick your rooms, we'll go help clean up the town."

"Um … wait."

_Naruto and Hinata stopped and turned to look at Zanza._

"Uh … um that is … what should I call you?"

_Naruto went up to him and started rubbing his head._

"How about Mum and Dad?"

_Zanza looked up and started smiling. Then, without realizing it, he started to cry as Naruto and Hinata, his new parents, turned and left … yes, they were tears of happiness but there was sadness too. For so long, Zanza had been wanting, dreaming, wishing for love and kindness, and now that he had it … he didn't want it to stop for fear that it would not return. Finally realizing his pain, Zanza crouched to the ground and clutched his stomach tightly, letting his tears fall with no desire to end them. With Sasuke and Sakura, he had never been allowed to cry … not even as a baby fresh from birth had he shed a tear__. Now the tears of twelve years past flowed to his eyes and spilled out for the entire world to bear witness … yes, as 'Sasu Uchiha', Zanza Uzumaki had been physically abused by they whom he called his parents._

"Zanza! Is everything alright? Are you hurting where Sakura hit you?"

_With a face of true clarity, Zanza looked up to the face of his new sister, and saw it was full of worry. Worry for him. Zanza rose to his feet and held his head high._

"Don't worry … don't worry Hina … for the first time in twelve years … I'm home."

_**=Pheeeet= **__**getting pretty deep eh? Let me tell you, writing that previous part required a lot of actual factual thought and emotional maturity. So let's go to the good bit!**_

_Returning to the Hokage's office, Naruto and Hinata heard more destruction. When they arrived, they sighed to see that, once again, Itachi was fighting with Sasuke. Naruto was getting tired of this. Utilizing his great speed, Naruto had them both down within a matter of seconds._

"I am really starting to get ticked off! This warning goes out to everyone! If I so much as hear one sound of adults fighting within the towns boundaries for the rest of the day, one sound, believe me, there will be hell to pay!"

_Aside from Hinata, everyone was terrified__. Naruto's voice was that of murder. Everyone could tell, he was __not __joking anymore._

"Itachi!"

_Like a soldier, Itachi jumped to attention._

"Yes Naruto-dono?"

"I want you to guard the village gates while Konoha is being rebuilt … got it?!"

"Yes … of course Naruto-dono."

_Itachi gave a quick bow, and then sped to the gates. Right now, he would rather face the entire Akatsuki organization, then a pissed off Naruto. Aside for Hinata who was healing the wounded and the wounded themselves, Naruto gave everyone else jobs to do and they went to them as fast as feasible to avoid incurring Naruto's wrath. But … someone stuffed up … meaning Sakura stuffed up. (Oooh. Here comes violence.)_

_Sakura had woken up just as soon as Naruto started giving out jobs. And Ino happened to pass by. Of course Sakura was highly pissed about being beaten up and wanted to take it out on someone. But Ino wasn't that stupid she instead of reacting, ran away. She had just escaped when Naruto appeared. Naruto saw it was Sakura and started cracking his knuckles. Wearing an evil grin, Naruto spoke._

"You have no idea how many people are going to thank me for this."

_**Well I am so not putting what Naruto does right now into words so instead, I have an advert! (in all it's adverty goodness) "Breath air, it's good for you."**_

_Naruto came back into the square below the Hokage's office, dragging Sakura behi__nd him. Raising his voice he made a declaration._

"THE FIRST PERSON TO HAVE FELT MY WRATH IS SAKURA UCHIHA! COUNTING TO TEN I'M SUMMONING SASUKE UCHIHA TO COME AND RETRIEVE HER! IF HE DOES NOT SHOW WITHIN THAT TIME, HE AS WELL SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH!"

_Sasuke was very fast to come. Hell, he had already been beaten to an inch of his life by Naruto, and he felt as though Naruto had held back … he did not want to piss him off._

_**At the apartment**_

"I claim this room!!!"

"Hina, it is not like we're a street away from you. We can hear you! Now why do you want this room?"

Well, from the looks of things, it used to be a dining room or something because it's got a divider, so we can still be close to each other … and Daddy said that when we choose a room we get to have everything we find in it, and this room has a kotatsu!"

"A kotatsu! No way! I want it!"

"I already claimed it Zanza!"

"Kotatsu's are too hot so I'm not too jealous."

"Come on! I'll let you have the room but I get the Kotatsu!"

"Not happening!"

"Stop arguing! There are many kotatsu in the apartment! There were six when I was last living here! You can each have one all right?!"

"Yes Daddy … Sorry"

"Sorry Dad."

_Naruto sighed. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but after having to deal with a lot of things in town, he just wasn't in the mood to hear petty quarrels._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you … how about after you've chosen your rooms, I'll help you get your things into them?"

"Thank you!"

_Naro did end up taking the room next to Hina's, he still enjoyed being close to his twin. Zanza took the room directly across from theirs and started cleaning it up __while Naro started fixing the divider and Hina started hunting for the kotatsu rumored to be in the apartment. Naruto himself had gone with Hinata to go get some of their things from their new holiday house._

"I found them! I found more kotatsu! I can't move them by myself but they are here!"

_Zanza and Naro (both having just finished their tasks ran to help her.__) At their old house Hina and Naro had both had proper beds, but they didn't think that they would be moved tonight, so for now, they could sleep under the kotatsu's to keep warm._

"That will do for now, we'll just make do with what we've got, and I'm positive Mother and Father will buy Zanza a new bed soon, seeing as his was destroyed when his house was exploded."

_Hina mouthed a huge yawn and Zanza started to rub his eyes. By the time Naruto and Hinata returned with ninja supplies and other items all their children were fast asleep under their individual kotatsu's._

"They look like little angels …"

"Too bad their father is a devil."

"Naruto! Don't let yourself think like that! You are a wonderful man. You are the father to these angels so act like it. Don't lose your smile!"

_Hinata then went to __Naruto's old room where she too fell asleep under the kotatsu present. Naruto however was still looking at his three children._

"Be you children of Kami-sama, or mere mortals, the fact remains, that I am possessed by a power that could kill you all if I should ever lose control over it. For that fact and that fact alone, I shall always be … a Devil."

_With that, Naruto turned of the lights and joined his wife … all the while looking at the ring that adorned his finger. Before drifting of to sleep, Naruto replaced the illusion__ that his it from the world._

**Tah-dah! Updation! Updation! Updation! Please review-i-fy! I shall be waiting within the comfort of my castle … uh that is … my home … yes … home … REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all the people that deign to read this writing thing ... fan fic! That's the one. Chapter seven is here, so enjoy and review at the end. Oh yeah ... My writing style has changed slightly. There is (from now on) going to be more narration**

_Light poured in from an uncovered window. Feeling the warmth of the morning sun, combined with the snugly warmth of the kotatsu used as a make-shift bed, Zanza opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Sitting in a daze, he wondered where he was. His room had turned from a large, overly-crowded-with-paraphernalia-praising-his-parents, lonely room, to a medium-sized, sparse, warm room with a kotatsu in it. Whatever was going on? Looking at a clock, tick-tick-ticking away on the wall, he noticed the time. _

"10:30?!!"

_Zanza jumped up in horror ... they'll be mad. Running for the door, he searched for his shoes. He could hear noises behind him ... he had to hurry! If they knew he had slept in and missed morning training, they'd flip! Finding his shoes he raced to get them on._

"Can't let them know ..."

_Just as Zanza reached for the door, he heard a sleepy voice behind him, and it took all his strength not to freeze and start apologizing._

"Sweetie ...? Where are you going?"

_He had to speak; to be confident ... just needed to say he was going out again after training ... no sweat! ... Yet nothing could be harder. Had to be confident ... had to be persuasive ... nah screw that. As though the Devil himself were pinching at his heels, Zanza ran with speed equivalent to an experienced chunin. And never once did he look back._

_Back at the apartment, Hinata was slightly startled. She had woken up to the sounds of someone running to the door, and found Zanza about to leave. Thinking nothing more about it then where he was going to be, she had spoken to him, and saw him jump. Having frightened him, Zanza had just taken off. _

"He is going off training probably ... Zanza needs to learn the joys of sleeping in."

_Ruffling her already messy hair, Hinata waddled off to the kitchen to see if she could find some breakfast._

_Zanza kept running. Mother slept in everyday, though she woke up before father. He just had to hope that she was sleepy enough to forget the whole thing! She would probably remember but if he was lucky, he would get off this time. The massive bruise on his leg had only just begun to heal, so he couldn't risk another. Why did they always act like this? Hurting him if something wasn't perfect? If he showed sadness? They would practically beat up a baby if they had ... Baby ... Zanza stopped running, his breath ragged and coming in bursts. ... Baby ... Zanza fell to the ground crying. That night would never vanish from his memories ... their cruelty never forgotten, but always feared._

_**The rain fell in drops so fat and heavy that the window shook within its frame. His mother and father were in the next room. They wouldn't let the doctor come. They said that they had time ... not coming for another week. They were lying. They knew it was today. But they had to lay down the law ... **__**their**__** law. Had the same thing happened to him? Probably. But ... why would they do it at all? It was just a baby ... sitting on the floor right beside the door, Sasu was on standby, should anything happen to mother. That was the only reason to call a doctor, and they already had the perfect excuse. 'Baby came early and they panicked'. Poor baby. This was not a good family to be born into, despite the legend of the great Uchiha clan. He could hear the wailing begin ... the baby had arrived ... it sounded like a little girl. Soon after, the wailing stopped, and his father opened the door and said only 'Come'. Sasu instantly obeyed and entered the room. In a small bassinet, next to his mother's bed, lay a beautiful baby girl.**_

"_**What is her name?" He had asked timidly**_

_**His father gave him a small glare before answering that it was his mother's choice and nothing was to be said against it. His mother gave the same glare to the baby before answering 'Tsubari' and nodding to his father. Sasu was taken out and placed into his room. Soon after, the bassinet was rolled in and Sasu had been told that his mother didn't feel like looking after the baby right now so she was his responsibility. Sasu had been elated. Secretly, he had been buying toys for the baby, and he had even managed to buy a snugly blanket to keep his sibling warm. On a night as cold and scary as this, little Tsubari would love the warm blankey. For that entire night, Sasu protected Tsubari from the scary thunder and flashing lightning, but most importantly, he had quieted her cries, protecting her from their parents.**_

_**Sasu spent every moment he could with little Tsubari. He wanted her to be safe and happy, so he did everything he could to make sure she didn't need to cry. He even started calling her 'Ari'. 'His' little Ari. He had decided the minute he saw her, that if she ever incurred mother or father's wrath, he would take all blame, just so that she wouldn't be hurt. Just so no harm would befall his little Ari. But it wasn't meant to be. He had to go to the academy. He hadn't told a soul about his little Ari, and he didn't plan to until she was bigger ... but when he came home that day ... his little Ari was already in the next world. His mother told him that she would not cease crying so she started to **__**MAKE**__** her cease. She thought that her child would be able to withstand a few beatings. The doctor was told that the baby was born early but had been still-born. Because Sasu's mother was a highly respected medical Nin, no check was performed, and the crime went unpunished. Both his mother and father swore him to secrecy. He was never to tell a soul. And he never had.**_

_Zanza slowly rose from the ground and went to the one place that he had always felt safe. He didn't remember how he had first stumbled upon it, but his father and mother avoided that place with a passion. Training ground fourteen. It was their training ground, when they were cell seven and had Naruto-dono... why did it feel odd calling him that? As Zanza reached the three wooden stumps, he though fondly of how he would love to have a proper family. A mother who smiled kindly and was rarely mean, a father who could laugh without sounding sinister, a sister who liked to tease him and make him annoyed but not angry, or a brother who he could train with and be at peace with. The sort of 'togetherness', which Zanza had never known with Sasuke and Sakura. Leaning his back against a sump while he sat, Zanza thought of Ari again ... when he ran away from home ... if he could ever strike up the nerve, he would take all the toys he bought for Ari, especially the little blankey she had seemed so calm under... he would also sneak his mother's money pouch. His mother was such a miser that he could live well for ages. Maybe he should burn the house down? Let them die in their sleep and destroy the cold house he had grown up in..._

_That's when Zanza jolted forward. The house__ WAS__ gone. It had been destroyed yesterday during the Akatsuki attack. He was living with the Uzumaki's! Hell, he WAS an Uzumaki! Then the voice that he thought was Sakura was his new mother Hinata!_

_Zanza came to his feet and started running home to the apartment building. He had still been in the land of dreams! Hinata, no, his MUM would never throw a fit if he slept in unless there was an emergency! And His Dad, Naruto, would never hurt him unless the boundaries had been pushed too far! These two were completely fair. Not only that; but Naro and Hina were there too! He had disliked them at first but only because Hina had asked that she and Naro not be separated, and he had lost his seat. As more time passed, his dislike turned into envy. He knew that both of their parents must have truly loved them, and protected them so much. That was something that had never happened to him. But he was part of the Uzumaki clan now. He was going to make his family proud! Even if he were not a blood member, he was a member none-the-damn-less!_

_He was making good time and was halfway home when he stopped. He was outside the ruins of the Uchiha home. He didn't want to be there, but he couldn't make his feet keep moving towards home. Was it still there? Was it still in the hidden floor compartment? Could he possibly grab it and make it home without anyone seeing him? Could he bring the past with him?_

_Just as Zanza was about to try, he heard a hateful voice behind him._

"What do you think you're doing here? You have no business with us, or our surroundings. Get lost!"

_Sasuke Uchiha was glaring at him, and had actually activated the sharingan. Zanza willed his feet to move, to get him out of danger, but they wouldn't. Zanza squeezed his eyes shut, hearing only Sakura saying 'get rid of him. He is a traitor.' He was about to collapse when Zanza heard something fall to the ground. Cautiously opening one eye, Zanza saw Naruto's foot meet Sasuke's face. Once they were both down, Naruto looked at his son._

"Is everything alright Zanza?"

_Zanza smiled and nodded_ "yeah ... I just came to see if something I hid survived."

_Naruto didn't ask, he just let Zanza traverse through the ruins and search the ground in what could only be assumed to have been his old room. Zanza removed a damaged floor panel and smiled triumphantly. The box was a little larger than a medium sized box, and was made of strong wood painted the purest white, prettily engraved with flowers and vines. He came and showed Naruto his treasure._

"About two years ago, they gave birth to a girl." _Zanza didn't have to tell Naruto who 'they' were. Naruto knew that saying their names would cause his son to break._ "Her name was Tsubari ... They didn't like her crying so ... they hit her ...they just kept hitting her." _A trickle of tears came falling down Zanza's cheeks. Naruto made no movement to stop these tears. These were tears that needed to be shed; otherwise his son's soul would never be free._ "She... she didn't do anything wrong! She just wanted to be comforted! But they just kept hitting her!" _The trickle turned into a stream. _"They couldn't understand that she was afraid!" _Zanza took a deep breath_ "THEY KILLED HER!"_ Naruto was stunned but still made no move to comfort his son._ "They ... they killed my Ari."

_Naruto gently picked up Zanza and glared and Sasuke and Sakura, before taking off towards his home. He didn't need to see what was in the beautiful little box. He knew that a boy as sensitive as Zanza would have saved mementos of his sister, hiding them away from the uncaring eyes of Sasuke and Sakura. Even if the box was 'empty' it was filled to the brim, with memories._

**What do you guys think? Good/bad? Review and tell me, because I would really appreciate it. That means the new style of writing, the chapter itself or just something that's been eating you about my story.**

**Au revoir, Manganime Lover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Correct me if I am wrong (actually, on second thought, don't) but this is chapter eight right? If so enjoy! If not ... enjoy anyway!**

_Zanza had fallen asleep after telling Naruto about the great shame surrounding The Uchiha name. Zanza's dreams were usually dark and warped, a result of his upbringing and fear. But in this dream, he was a great Prince. Ruling over a vast land called Ahonok, full of kind people, all of whom he cared for. He was soon to become the king, and would be married to the beautiful Princess from the next kingdom over. All was good in his Kingdom. He had recently had the Head of the Guards, Sir Ramen Topping, go out and defeat the dreaded two-headed asp, Sasukura, which had been hiding along the trading routes of the two kingdoms. Sir Ramen Topping was the most excellent of knights, and had dispatched the beast in record time, returning to the kingdom in only two days! His reward for destroying the beast was the hand of the lovely Lady-in-waiting known only as the Moon Maiden. The prince's personal guards, twins known as Rocku and Rivera, were going to be knighted as soon as He became king, and assigned to his beloved little sister. The beautiful Princess of Ahonok was called the Sapphire Rain Drop, a nickname acquired when she was born upon the one day in the year it rained. Prince Zanza was known to be quite overprotective of young Princess Tsubari, but that was because she had once been kidnapped by the two-headed asp Sasukura on her very day of birth. Sir Ramen Topping had prepared a full army of himself, using the secret guardian technique, known to everyone only as '__**Makius Manaus Morius ofa Miasielfay**__' and fought the beast down. Had the beast not possessed Princess Tsubari at the time, Sir Ramen Topping would have felled the beast then and there. _

_This dream continued until the motion that had lulled Zanza to sleep (Naruto's running/jumping back home) stopped. Sleepily opening one eye, Zanza stopped being a great prince and became a loved member of the Uzumaki Clan being carried back inside their home. Stifling a yawn that could put a mammoth to sleep, Zanza prepared to be slowly lowered back under the snugly warmth of his Kotatsu. As Naruto closed the door to let his son sleep, Zanza opened both eyes and looked in his room for a good hiding place for the precious cargo retrieved from the Uchiha ruins. Then it hit him ... why did he need to hide it? It was safe being where all could see. Zanza Uzumaki no longer needed to hide the truth of Tsubari Uchiha ... no, that wasn't fair. 'ARI' was an Uzumaki as much as he was. Ari Uzumaki had come home with him. Zanza set the box underneath the window, and once again fell asleep, under a snugly warm kotatsu._

**(For those of you who haven't guessed this, I really want a kotatsu.)**

_Naruto closed Zanza's door and moved towards the dangerous territory known as the kitchen, hunting down the rare and elusive breakfast. Why 'rare and elusive', and why was the kitchen dangerous? Because Hinata, had decided to try her hand at cooking. Now Hinata wasn't exactly a bad cook ... it was just that she daydreamed, and totally forgot that eggs should be flipped before they are crispy black and setting off the fire alarms. When she was paying attention, Hinata was an excellent cook, but she didn't often pay attention, and so Naruto would do most of the cooking. Now despite what you may have heard about Naruto's diet consisting strictly of ramen, which has been grossly over exaggerated, Naruto is actually a wonderful chef ... he is just lazy and doesn't feel like cooking something fancy most of the time. However when he became a husband (and realised Hinata's daydreaming habit) Naruto started wanting to show off a little bit, and showed bits and pieces of how good a chef he actually was. Then when he became a father, he started going 'all out' on occasions of importance. He had already started plans for the banquet set up for tonight, celebrating the Uzumaki return to Konoha, and the gaining of a new family member. But for now ... he was hungry and was hoping that since they weren't in the 'HOUSE' anymore, Hinata wouldn't be so careless. As he rounded the corner of the hall to the kitchen, dread set stone into his gut ... he couldn't smell anything burnt, and the house wasn't on fire ... but it took a while for cereal to burn ... while submerged in milk in a bowl ... under a running tap. He still wasn't sure how Hinata had managed to set that on fire ... and frankly, he wasn't sure if he WANTED to know, after all, that is some pretty freaky stuff. As he entered the kitchen he steeled himself for whatever emergency he might face; fire, flooding, attack of the rampaging chickens. Nothing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure. Nothing. The kitchen was disaster-free, the result of Hinata being fast asleep on the floor just in front of him. Smiling (while inwardly thanking every Kami he could think of, including the green one, that nothing was wrong) Naruto gathered Hinata in his arms and moved her back up to their room where she too was welcomed into the snugly warm depths of a kotatsu._

"Sleep well, my precious one, and may your dreams take you flying where no pain can ever follow"

_Though Naruto didn't see it, Hinata gave a small smile._

_Back in the kitchen, Naruto face d a conundrum. He was hungry right now, so should he just fix a quick but sustaining snack food like ramen? But very soon, Hinata, Hina, Naro and Zanza would be up, and all be hungry and start whining about the wanting of food, so should he prepare a big meal that everyone takes something of when they are hungry? The more Naruto tried to figure this out, the more hungry he got and the less likely it would be that he would end up making everybody food ... until he decided to make a huge pot of ramen. He would eat ramen now and the others could eat ramen when they woke up. After all, he was planning a huge banquet, and he wanted them to be hungry for it. After he had finished eating, Naruto sat back and started thinking about the apartment._

"Start from the start, I suppose."

_Naruto figured that they should leave the beds at the holiday house and just buy new ones and an extra for Zanza. The kids had chosen their rooms here, which made life easier, and so when they went to the holiday house Zanza could have the dining room, and the dining room could be moved to the back porch that he had built with cold and rainy weather protection. He would buy them all new clothes (Hina and Naro were actually about to be doing a clothing regroup after the parent teacher interviews so Zanza would just join that operation) and they all had closets/cupboards in their rooms. After that had been taken care of, all five of them would go to the holiday house to retrieve what they felt they needed. When they came back, after having some food, they would do a major clean-up of the apartment. The kids would clean their respective rooms, Hinata would clean their room, and Naruto would tackle the wet areas such as the kitchen and bathrooms. Once that was done, he would buy Hinata a pretty new dress and himself some half-decent clothes, and they would go out and wander the village, while the kids got prepared for the upcoming announcements of the genin teams by getting new equipment, assembling tools and reading up on the possible instructors they could receive._

_Okay, yeah, maybe he was pushing how fast things would happen, but the same sort of thinking had come about when Naruto first asked Hinata to meet with him at the Place of Ending, and look at what had occurred because of that! This sort of thinking was what gave him the nickname of Konoha's Maverick Ninja. He acted based on his long term thinking, rather than his short term thinking, and the details were bogged down by the consequences of his actions. Besides, this plan actually had more merit to it than it first appeared to. Naruto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted._

"G'moaning Daddy ... smell munchies ..."

_Naruto smiled at his daughter's reaction to waking up._

"There is a nice warm pot of Ramen on the stove. Help yourself."

_Hina sauntered off to the pot and helped herself to a large bowl of ramen. When she sat down and began eating Zanza shuffled in and copied. _

"I will give you a million yen for that ramen."

_Hina, who was now quite awake, chuckled at her mother's desire to avoid serving her own food. However, just as Hina was about to take the offer, Naruto handed Hinata a heaping bowl and the offer was then null and void. Just as Zanza served himself seconds, everyone heard a bump outside in the hall. Looking out, they all found Naro asleep against the corner wall._

"Come on little prince. Wake up, have some food, and I'll tell you the plan for the week ahead of us."

_Naro shifted, found food and slapped himself to wake up. Once everyone had exited from the land of comfort and snugly warm kotatsu's, Naruto repeated his thought's from earlier, minus the last sentence. Everyone agreed with his ideas (funnily enough) and Hina mentioned that their old clothes could be given to the people in the village that needed them, people that had lost their houses like the Uchiha's did. After everyone had agreed to that idea and finished eating, they all retrieved their money pouches, and headed for the shops (which, as luck would have it, were on the opposite side of town that had been attacked by Akatsuki)_

_When they arrived, their first stop was the furniture department. The bed place had actually been going out of business the day before last, and had been terribly over-stocked, but, thanks to all the destruction, the employees would be able to get a good enough profit that they could stay in business. Hina was bought a queen-sized bed that came with a choice of bed sheets, and went with the sea side pattern. Naro acquired a Queen-sized that came with either two sets of bed sheets or a large pillow with one set of bed sheets. Naro took the pillow. Zanza got two beds the same design as Hina but he chose the bubble pattern on his bed sheets. Hinata and Naruto bought a king-sized double bed for themselves that came with bed sheets AND a pillow that went across the width of the bed. Because Naruto had saved the town, they were given a huge discount of __**four-beds-for-the-price-of-two.**__ The beds would be delivered while the Uzumaki's kept shopping._

_The second stop was the Kids-Klothes-Koral. The Uzumaki children were given free reign here. Naruto gave each child just enough for five sets of clothes (let's face it, unless you're at a dollar shop clothes are massively expensive!) and told them to pick and buy within two hours. While they would be doing that, Naruto and Hinata would be getting clothes of their own over at Adult's-Fair-Wear._

_The three kids chose to buy two practical sets for being a ninja, two for fun, and one fancy._

_Hina purchased a light blue tracksuit, and a matching red-and-gold shirt-short combination that she planned to use for missions and training. The other three outfits were, 1) a tan shirt with little white rosettes on the collar and white ¾ length pants. 2) A red shirt with purple trim and full length black pants. And 3) and beautiful Dark red, Chinese style dress, that had an embossed blue phoenix on the back._

_Naro purchased a dark green tracksuit, like his old one that he was growing out of, and a black version, which were to be used for ninja duties. The others were 1) a white shirt and tan pants that came with tan wrist bands. 2) A grey shirt and black pants. And 3) a Dark blue, Chinese style pant/shirt combo that had an embossed red dragon on its back._

_Zanza purchased two pairs of black pants, a white shirt and a blue shirt that ended at his hips. The others were, 1) a purple tracksuit with a green stripe going up each side. 2) A pair of green jeans with a matching white and green striped shirt. And 3) a Dark green, Chinese style pant/shirt combo like Naro's, only Zanza's had an embossed gold tiger on his back. _

_As they paid for their purchases at the cashier, the woman behind the register noted the three Chinese style garments._

"I like the designs you can find on them."

"I love how elegant they look!"

"They are really comfy so I like wearing them."

_The cashier smiled at Naro, Hina and Zanza's remarks respectively and spoke._

"You know, if you guys have enough money, I can get you each a set of Chinese style shoes that will match your outfits."

_The three Uzumaki children immediately gathered all their change together and handed it to the cashier. Smiling the woman counted out three quarters of the money handed to her, handed the other quarter back, took down their shoe sizes and went into the back room. When she returned she was holding three boxes. Handing one box to each child, she told them to try the shoes on to make sure they fit. Hina opened her box and found shoes that were a perfect red to match her dress. Naro found shoes that were just slightly lighter than his outfit but still looked good. Zanza opened his box and saw dark green shoes that put the forest leaves surrounding the town, to shame. Once sizes had been confirmed, the three children left and headed off to the Adults-Fair-Wear shop. Just as they arrived, they saw Hinata and Naruto coming out of the shop, looking just as satisfied as they were. Meeting up, Naro handed Naruto all the remaining change and smiled sheepishly when Naruto appraised his children with a questioning look._

_As they were walking back home, Naruto informed his children about the feast they would be having that night. At the mere mention of the delectable foods that Naruto was planning to make, Hinata, Hina, Naro and Zanza all started drooling a river. After wiping their mouths and apologizing for the river to several businesses, the Uzumaki Clan arrived back at their apartment. Noting that the beds had arrived Naruto told everyone to put their clothes in their rooms, and then come back out to move and assemble their respective beds. Once that chore was all done with only one mishap (Naro putting the bed together completely before realizing that his shirt was caught in the parts) the clan had lunch of left-over breakfast ramen (Naruto had made a huge pot remember?) _

_Once everyone had been fed, Naruto looked at the clock._

"Only 4:30! We've been making really good time! If you guys were up for it we would probably be able to do the holiday house visit today, do the clean-up tomorrow, and have the rest of the week off!"

_Hina, Naro and Zanza cheered at this idea! Once they had finished with the holiday house, they would be having a banquet and could use it as an excuse to wear their brand new fancy outfits, and they could slob off for the remainder of the week! Too good to pass up!_

_The visit to the holiday house really surprised Zanza. He knew that Hina and Naro were truly cherished by their parents so he assumed that everything they had would be of the best quality. The house itself was of good quality, Naruto had built it himself, but its contents were far less exemplary._

_Hina and Naro had once said that they needed to be together, so they either shared a room, or had rooms right next to the other, but Zanza didn't expect that their rooms, while separated, would be so empty. Hina's half had a bed, small cupboard and a box filled with her ninja equipment. Naro's half had a bed, cupboard and tiny bookcase that served as both a bookcase and a table as Naro's gear was sitting on top of it. The rooms were pretty big so it wasn't as thought they didn't have the room for other stuff, they just didn't have other stuff. The walls were bare, and the rest of the house was like that too. Empty. Yet throughout the emptiness of the house, there was warmth. Naruto, Hinata, Hina and Naro all loved each other so much that they didn't need much stuff. When Zanza entered the dining room that had just been emptied so it could become his room, Zanza saw that there WAS something on the wall. A picture. The only one he had seen in the whole house. It was just Naruto and Hinata standing together; looking happy._

"Hey Dad."

"Yeah Zanza?"

"During the week ... if it's possible ... could we get a family picture?"

_Naruto looked surprised for a second ... but actually stopped to think about it. The closest they had come to getting a family picture before had ended up in a battle with Orochimaru, but they would get it done in Konoha this time and it would be done professionally._

"That sounds like a great idea. While I put your bed together, why don't you tell the others huh?"

_Zanza smiled and ran to tell his family. Naruto finished making the bed and came out just as everyone finished gathering their necessities. Nodding, Naruto grabbed his own stuff and they all headed back to Konoha. Once everything was dumped in respective rooms (to be sorted after clean-up) once again the Uzumaki Clan went shopping, this time for the ingredients used in that night's dinner._

_When all was said and bought, and everyone was home, Naruto started cooking and Hinata said that everyone should have a nice bath. There are many bathrooms in that apartment building but they were shared that night. Hinata and Hina had a bath together giggling and talking about the day's events. Naro and Zanza had a bath together and talked about how cool it was that they would soon be on a ninja cell. Once everyone came out from the bathrooms, wonderful scents met their noses and it took a lot of effort not to start drooling again. Hinata told them all to get dressed and she went down to the kitchen. Hina, Naro and Zanza all dressed into their Chinese style garments(taking about twenty minutes to make sure their hair wasn't wet because it would ruin the look) and slowly followed to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Hinata doing the cooking. Hina and Naro were instantly freaked (Hinata's a day dreamer remember?) but were met with Hinata's warm smile._

"I promised your father that I would pay extra attention to dinner while he had a bath. I felt it wouldn't be fair if we all had one and he didn't get to."

"And it was very much appreciated."

_Every one turned to the door and saw Naruto wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a bright orange tie (the kind that goes down your front, not a bow-tie) and looking absolutely fabulous. Naruto took over the stove while Hinata went to get dressed, and he admired his children's clothing choice._

"Nice. I think that the decor on the back was a nice touch, but it was a good move getting matching shoes. How exactly did you guys have any change from all that?"

_Hina explained that the cashier had given them a discount because they had bought a total of fifteen outfits and Naruto chuckled noting that he thought that Hina had pulled her hair over the front of her right shoulder and tied it there using a dark red lacy ribbon. Naruto then sniffed the air and gave a big smile._

"Welcome back honey."

_Naro, Hina and Zanza looked to the door and saw Hinata, wearing a flattering violet dress that looked very dressy, but also very simple. To finish the outfit, Hinata had braided her hair and tied it off with a silken violet ribbon._

_Naruto served dinner and the family started talking gossiping, laughing at each other's jokes and puns. The night was very warm a comfortable full of a familial aura that made everyone that passed happy. _

_However the night stopped when the wall was broken through._

**The end ... of this chapter. I hope that you guys liked it and review.**

**Au revoir**

**Manganime Lover**


	9. Chapter 9

_The night was very warm and comfortable full of a familial aura that made everyone that passed happy. _

_However the night stopped when the wall was broken through._

**Hello. This is Chapter … insert number … and I hope that you will continue reading until the monkey watching me is shot. **

_The debris and rubble from the explosion rippled through the street and many people rushed outside to see what had happened._

"It has been a while, no Nine-tails?"

_Orochimaru stood just on the edge of the hole in the wall. Waiting on top of surrounding buildings were countless sound ninja, and one very tied up and swearing Uchiha._

"I heard that you were living here and I'm glad that's true. Now I can reclaim my Kusanagi."

_Orochimaru's aura was practically dripping off from him, his malevolent chakra practically screeching to destroy his opponent. The Uzumaki's still sat at the table, though Zanza was the most surprised._

"Oh? And who is this little fellow? He can't possibly be of your family … he looks nothing like either of you … must just be visiting … he reminds me of …"

_Orochimaru turned and looked at the still swearing Sasuke. _

"Ah, yes. You're of Uchiha blood aren't you?"

_Zanza flinched at the reference. Orochimaru chuckled._

"Yes you must be. Aside from that brown hair, you are the splitting image of your father."

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

_Orochimaru looked at Zanza and saw complete hate in his eyes. Zanza had clenched his fists and was struggling to keep a hold of his emotions. For some reason, he just wanted to stab, maim and decapitate the serpent in front of him just because he mentioned the Uchiha name. During the day, at least thirty people had mentioned the name Uchiha and he hadn't minded, but the pale guy in front of him said it once, and Zanza wanted him to die._

**OMGASPEH!!!!! Violence is sure to ensue!!!**

"I can see such delicious hate in your eyes … so you have been told by your father all of my cruel acts yes?"

"My dad has only once spoken of you and it was about how he kicked your ass."

_This surprised Orochimaru. Looking again at the man tied up, using words that would make Jiraiya blush, Orochimaru racked his brain for any memory of Sasuke beating him … the Chunin examination perhaps? That could technically be counted as Sasuke's victory because Orochimaru retreated. But then again … did Sasuke count that as a victory or a defeat?_

"And when, exactly, did your father defeat me?"

_Zanza was about to respond when Naruto interjected, his face calm but his eyes full of hate, and murderous intent._

"Oh, about six months ago now, Asp."

_Orochimaru recoiled in terror. Naruto had started calling him that during their battle, when Orochimaru tried to possess (as in own, not body-swap) Hina and Naro. Orochimaru had been so utterly sure that he would easily overpower Naruto that he went with no back-up whatsoever… and was so soundly defeated that he had to remain in a coma-like state for five months while he recovered. And it was only two weeks ago that Orochimaru had even noticed that Kusanagi was missing._

"Yes" _Orochimaru did his best not to seem afraid by the fire of hate, lying undisguised behind Naruto's blue eyes _"You did defeat me Naruto, but I was not asking when you successfully bested an inferior body-swap. I was asking when I was defeated by Sasuke, the father to such … perfect offspring."

_Hina started choking on her laughter and Naro whispered 'paedophile', 'pervert', 'stalker' and a variety of other insults to Zanza that Zanza started laughing so hard that he was crying. Hinata had actually moved to the corner wall so she could brace herself as she was laughing, and Naruto had lost the hate in his eyes, and had started saying (in an Elvis style voice) _

"And after I have obtained that which I seek, I will enter into that perfection, so that others may witness that I, too, am perfect."

_More laughter followed and Orochimaru heard his minions stifling their own laughter. But just as soon as it had started, the laughter suddenly stopped, and the deadly aura and hate, returned to Naruto's eyes._

"Asp, you have already been enough trouble for Konoha, let alone us. There is no way in hell; we will let you become an influence upon our newest child."

_Naruto slowly rose and Hinata moved away from the corner to stand at his side. Zanza, Hina and Naro also rose and they stood in front of their parents. Orochimaru may have been a complete and utter tool, but when he saw all of them together, even he, felt the tiniest moment of fear. Okay, yeah I'm telling a lie. Orochimaru was about to piss himself from pure terror. Naro and Hina went into their respective fighting stances, activating their unique byakugans, and Zanza went into the common taijutsu stance, activating his sharingan. Hinata had activated her byakugan and was ready at any moment to use the defence of the moon. Naruto had slowly been stimulating his chakra, and was ready to completely break out with his _

"Attack of the Sun!!"

**This is RAWR! =3 RAWR! Lives another Day!!!!**

_Orochimaru would never have seen it coming. Naruto's Chakra blazed around him. Like the rising and falling of smoke from a flame, Naruto's chakra billowed up in front of the opponent, and connected, burning the senses so that they could no longer work, and then Naruto's fists and feet would pound into the opponent, rendering them useless. The three Uzumaki children stayed with their mother, but they attacked any and all who strayed too close and when there were too many to fight, Hinata would use her defence of the moon to force them away, and let her children regroup. Even though it was his first time fighting with his new family, Zanza was amazed at how fluid his movement was. No unnecessary moves and no wasted energy. Just continuous evasion, dissolving into a few, simple strikes. Fighting with the Uzumaki's, as a family and team, was just so … automatic. It felt as though he had been doing it for years, not the few minutes that he had been. Hinata, too, was impressed. Zanza was an adaptable fighter, but it seemed as though he was at his best when with his family, his new family. This would indeed prove to be interesting._

_Orochimaru was feeling the effects of six of his men being thrown into him. How was this possible? Six months ago, Naruto's power had not been nearly at this level … or was it that Naruto had been holding back so much strength?? This thought made Orochimaru shake. Was Naruto really that much stronger than him? Naruto was so much stronger than him, should he have claimed Naruto instead of trying to claim Sasuke? NO! Naruto was not stronger than Orochimaru! But the Nine-tails was. What was pounding him and his men was not Naruto's power, it was the Fox. Orochimaru grinned. Even with the Nine-tails' power, Naruto was actually weak! Just shove a seal on him like during the chunin exams all those years ago. Jiraiya had dispelled the first one but this new one would be harder to get rid of … besides Naruto wouldn't live long enough for Jiraiya to dispel it this time. Orochimaru prepared to strike._

_Naruto had beaten off most of the Sound ninja, and his wife and children had beaten off several more. Sasuke had been "rescued" __**(okay I'll admit it. Naruto was beating up his opponents and Sasuke was incidentally being guarded by one of them)**__ and had been told to go inform Tsunade about this, and that if he didn't, he would live to regret his cowardice. Naruto finished pounding the last sound ninja (Kabuto) and stopped to take a breath. During the fight, his orange tie had been removed and was now hanging limply of the back of his chair, and his black dress shirt had been untucked and several buttons undone. Orochimaru saw the time to strike, and wrenched up Naruto's shirt, shoving his hand deep into Naruto's gut. Orochimaru started laughing._

"Now … I am victorious Kyuubi!!! With this seal, you will no-longer be able to summon the energy of the nine-tailed fox!!!"

**Cliffy?**

_Hinata started laughing, Naro and Hina smiled and Zanza only grimaced from the punch to the gut. This confused Orochimaru. Did they not care if Naruto died? His answer came when Naruto chuckled._

"Summon the fox's power Asp? You may want to take a closer look at the seal on my belly."

_Orochimaru looked and immediately lost whatever colour had been present in his pale face. Over the seal placed by the fourth Hokage, lay a suppression seal. Naruto had already been prevented from using the power of the Nine-tailed fox. The strength that had just been obliterating his forces … was entirely Naruto's force. Yeah … Orochimaru was screwed. Just as he prepared to run, Naruto grabbed his hand and slammed it to the ground. You could hear the bones snap. Following with a knee to the head, Naruto proved to any body watching __**(and there were quite a few, they all rushed out at the start to see what the commotion was. Many of them ran away in fear, but many more stayed to watch Naruto whoop Orochimaru and his flunkies)**_ _that he was not the beast. His strength, and his strength alone, was enough to have Orochimaru on the ground bleeding, gasping for air and begging for mercy. Just as Naruto was about to deal the final blow, Tsunade and several ANBU members arrived … and not a single one of them were expecting what they saw. While the ANBU members were removing Orochimaru, his minions, and convincing the observers to go home and let the Uzumaki family rest, Tsunade talked to Naruto._

"That's the first time I've seen you so close to killing someone Naruto. It was pretty scary, and I lived through the great wars!" _Tsunade shook her head_ "It is a worry that you would so readily try to kill your adversary."

_Naruto sighed. He had let his emotions get the better of him. Whenever this happened he would take a temporary leave of his family and just let the feeling fade. But this time it had happened so suddenly, that he had no chance to get away. The only way he could vent without any harm to his family … was to pummel the life out of Orochimaru. But what worried him even more … was the fact that the pleasant feeling of the night was totally ruined. The wall would take some time to fix … but his regret to his family … would take even longer to heal._

"It is alright Tsunade-sama. This isn't the first time that Orochimaru has ruined a family gathering of ours, and so it just pushed Naruto over the edge. Even you can respect that."

_Naruto was surprised, but thankful that Hinata came so quickly to his defence. No matter how badly he stuffed up … Hinata had always defended him, and never once regretted her marriage to him … something that meant the entire world to him … well 75% at least, because he couldn't really imagine life without his children._

_The night air was made cool by a gentle breeze blowing in. Hina slightly shivered, and motioned to her father that she wanted to be carried. Zanza went up to Naruto and just hugged him, while seemingly falling asleep. Naro had taken a seat on some debris and was out faster than the speed of dark. Hinata went and picked up Naro and cradled him as Naruto picked up Hina and hugged Zanza back. Walking back into the apartment, all three children were guided to their rooms where they changed into their sleeping gear and were out, and a clothing changed Hinata found herself under a snugly warm kotatsu before Naruto gently lifted her and put her into their new bed._

_**(Note: I STILL want a kotatsu … they look so warm and snugly like.)**_

_Naruto was about to fall asleep, but he needed to clean up all the stuff used for dinner. The broken wall could be fixed tomorrow (no-one would be fool-hardy enough to try and rob him) but the plates a bowls and such used for dinner should at least end up in the sink. Naruto moved all the eatery and retrieved his tie from the chair. Finally changing into his sleepwear (note: the crazy hat thing is gone… I don't know what it was but it isn't there any more ok?) Naruto joined his wife in their bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep._

**OMGOSH!!!!!1!! It ****IS**** a CLIFFY!!!!!1!! GASPEH!!!!**

_Light shone in through the window and Naro stirred. He needed to get some blinds for that damn window … or move his bed. Blinds sounded like less work. Getting up and making his bed, Naro recalled the events of the night previous … it hadn't been the first time his father had gotten that angry. The first time had also involved Orochimaru, but no matter how many times he may see it … in that instant, it seemed as though his father had disappeared … his father was always laughing and smiling, and willing to go through flood or hellfire for what he believed was right. And Naruto didn't believe in killing your opponent to achieve success. That was what made him so amazing. So many ninja were ready, and in some cases willing, to slay an opponent to complete a mission or assignment. But not Naruto … not father._

"It's okay … I'm awake." _Said Naro_

_The divider slowly opened and Hina came into the room. Naro could tell that she was scared … the dark circles under her eyes were proof that she hadn't slept well. Hina loved their father the most out of the twins. Naro gave more of his affection to their mother, but at times like this, Hina was nervous of everything. Naruto had told them every day since they could understand him, and probably even before then, that the nine-tailed fox had been sealed inside him. They had obtained the byakugan and their fighting styles mainly from their mother … but no Jinchuriki had ever lived long enough to have a family, so it was unknown if the fox would have any effect on them. They knew that the fox was the reason Naruto kept his ring under heavy genjutsu seal (the only one he could learn). The fox's aura was definitely inside them, and it went nuts when they saw the ring. Hina had seen it first and Naro had rushed to her aid but when he saw it, he too was affected. Naruto made the seal so he could protect them, and had spent goodness knows how long trying to find out what happened before he discovered the fox aura in them._

"You didn't sleep well … are you okay?" _asked Naro_ "You need sleep … it is still early and there is nothing big on today that'll require you to be up so …"

_Naro stopped when he felt Hina hug him from behind. Hina was the smarter of the two of them, getting better grades and just knowing when and how things happened … but Naro was stronger. Not physically, they were perfectly matched in that regard, but Naro was able to handle things better than Hina could. Naro slowly turned around and hugged Hina back. He hated seeing her like this … it was like watching a flower wilt. Hina was very beautiful and Naro always wanted his twin to smile, as Hina's smile was her best feature. Hina started crying, and Naro picked her small frame up. Hina never seemed to gain any weight, and she had always been a twig, so carrying her was a simple task, but Naro treated her with the reverence deserved of a princess. Naro put her back to bed and she quickly fell asleep. Naro was the older twin, by exactly ten minutes, and he had, from an early age, taken up the role of the protective big brother. If ANYONE hurt Hina, he would punish them a thousand fold. Slipping quietly out of Hina's room, Naro went to the kitchen and made himself some eggs. After eating, he cleaned up and washed all the dishes in the sink (including the ones from the previous night) and went back to his room to get dressed, noting that it was only 6:30. _

_Naro sighed. Without fail. Naro and mornings were mortal enemies and morning took prisoners. Naro had yet to win a single battle with his arch-enemy. But, whenever something big happened, he was up early. Damn. Cursing under his breath at how much his internal clock was out to get him, Naro went to the dining room, and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. It had rained last night. After running quietly back to his room to grab some slippers (obtained from the new holiday house) Naro started clearing the debris. Not much could be done about the hole in the wall until someone could come and fix it, and many other homes were in greater need to be fixed compared to theirs. Naro felt another chill climb his spine. This was so unnerving. Because of the rain, it was misty outside, and he couldn't see much outside … maybe he should just go back to bed? Fixing things could wait… right?_

_Just as Naro turned to leave he felt the presence of someone … or some__thing__ behind him._

**It's a cliffy, in all its cliffy goodness!!!!**

"What's up?"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" _asked Shikamaru_

_Naro was on the ground shaking out of pure terror. Crap that had been scary … why couldn't Shikamaru have at least used the damn door? Naro started standing up, and had just reached his feet when Hina and Zanza rushed into the room, Hina carrying some kunai, and Zanza with several shuriken. When they saw someone in the room with Naro they instantly went on the offensive, with Zanza leading the attack by throwing his shuriken in groups of five; one above, below, left, right, and one straight at the intruder. Shikamaru (being awesome) dodged all of these and was about to explain his presence when he felt a projectile presence in the air with him, and dodged the incoming kunai aimed at his ear and instantly regretted doing so. A kunai ran up the length of his pinkie from underneath his nail. Yeah … it hurt … a lot. Shikamaru started doing the whole whiney emo, 'I'm gonna die' thing and when he finally stopped, he found that both Naruto and Hinata were in the room along with their children wondering what the hell was making so much noise so damn early in the morning._

_Naruto looked straight at Shikamaru and spoke, his voice tired and weak._

"There had better be one hell of a good excuse."

**Na, na, na naaaa, na, na, na naaaa, wayyyy heeeyyyyy, Clllliiiiiiiffffyyyyyyy!!!! Sorry… but my boredom is absolute!**

"Kiba?"

"Yeah since last night…" _Shikamaru trailed off and Naruto could feel the gravity of the situation. _

"… that lucky $$#!!** dog!!!"

"I know … don't you just hate him?"

_Since the children three had no idea what was going on, (AND THE ADULTS WERE USING VERY UNUSUAL WORDS) they asked if they could go out. Permission was given on the proviso they were to come straight back if anything came up. Once they were all dressed the three Uzumaki children went to the playground. After playing for a bit Kizu, Jinji and Kuramei turned up. After all the little greetings and general observations were made, awkwardness as obvious as the fog settled in._

_Then they all started talking at once._

"What's going…""I heard that you …""What's with…""Arf" "Is it true that …""why did..."

_They all started laughing at each other and the awkward silence was dispersed. After talking (one at a time) it was discovered that everyone now knew about Orochimaru's attack and everyone had heard about how three young children dressed in Chinese garments had sent Orochimaru's flunkies packing. Kuramei was swooning so bad that she actually started falling until Naro caught her (which made her swoon even more) and Kizu was staring in awe at Hina. Jinji was barking at and licking Zanza's face from jumping onto the top of his head. They spent the day together and they talked about anything and every thing. They all found out that Kiba, Kizu's father, had been taking care of his dogs when he suddenly found an ancient chest, and when he opened it he found it was full of stolen ancient medical guides, now worth a fortune, and he had been instantly rewarded. The Uzumaki trio (doesn't that sound like a comedy act??) were all laughing. That was why their father had made fun of Kiba this morning! After they had finished laughing, all the kids headed home for a nice warm dinner, no-doubt awaiting them, and the Uzumaki kids were no longer nervous._

**GASPEH!!!!1!!! It is the SON of CLIFFY!!!!!1!!! … Or is it the daughter?**

_Hinata and Naruto had said their farewells to Shikamaru, and were currently preparing the dinner-type meal. The day had slipped by so quickly, and very little work had been done on the house … the dishes had been cleaned and a mental note was made to thank Naro (only Naro would do house work so damn early in the morning) and a little debris was gone, though not a whole lot. Damn … why did Orochimaru have to break the excellent focus on getting stuff done?! All Hinata wanted to do after dinner was to get to sleep and maybe have some ice cream … 'chocolate' ice cream … chocolate ice cream with sprinkles … chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and hot fudge chocolate sauce … chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, hot fudge chocolate sauce and marshmallows … chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, hot fudge chocolate sauce, marshmallows, and icing sugar … chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, hot fudge chocolate sauce, marshmallows, and icing sugar mixed with more hot fudge chocolate sauce … Hinata groaned. She wanted it so much, but would she regret it so much more? … Nope. Especially if the marshmallows were covered in chocolate!_

**If you can't tell, I wrote that last bit because I was hungry … sorry to everyone whom I just made hungry too. And not sorry to the people who don't like chocolate.**

_As Hinata had a chocolate fest in her mind, Naruto retrieved the frying pan from her before she burnt the watermelon … why she had put watermelon in a frying pan he'd never know._

_Oh well … it wasn't really her fault … her mind would just go off in every direction. It was a common malady and the only way to cure it was to __**kill**__ the person who suffered … Naruto stood in shock … had that thought really just gone through his mind? Had he really just thought to … NO!!!! That was not his thought! It was the damn fox … it had been woken up during the battle with Akatsuki … and hadn't fallen back to sleep … this could be bad but Naruto had a hold on it … he would __not__ be over powered!!_

"We're hooooome!"

_Naruto forced those thoughts out of his head and called out informing his children they were in the kitchen. When the children came in Hina gave Naruto a great big hug._

"I love you Daddy."

_Naruto knew then and there, that the fox, had to be kept down!_

**Is twins!!! Is Twin CLIFFY'S!!! Congratulations mother and father Cliffy. Hmm? Oh! The chapter has ended! I hope you enjoyed, and will read on further … stupid monkey … it's still there … ****watching**** me… bye!**

**Au revoir**

**Manganime Lover**


End file.
